Why Me?
by Ali Maximum
Summary: Hippolyta didn't have a perfect life, but she was happy enough. So, why are people showing up, intent on ruining it? 'Cause she's a demigod, that's why! And everyone knows demigods lead interesting lives... Now, Lyta's left wondering, "Why me?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, any of the related characters, or any of the monsters. Nor do I own Ally, for she is in fact, my best friend and owns herself. Same goes for my bus driver.**

* * *

**However, I own Hippolyta. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

* * *

Look, I'm not a normal kid. How many of you have ADHD? Probably a few. Now, add in some dyslexia. The number drops considerably.

* * *

Now, how many of your dreams come true? Sounds like a line from a cheesy romance movie, I know. But, seriously. If I'm asleep, dreams come. And, then those dreams come true. Even the nightmares. That's where this all starts. With a nightmare...

_ It was sunny, and that's what was distracting me. The sun was getting in my eyes. It was reflecting off of the thing's armor in front of me, making me squint in order to see._

_ Speaking of the thing in front of me. I rolled to the side as one of it's heads tried to take a bite out of my gut._

* * *

_ And, yes, you heard me correctly. __One__ of it's heads. Meaning it had more than one. In this case, there were nine. _

_Because of my horrible luck, they were all fixated on me._

_I jumped out of the way again as another head swung at me. How could the other people not see this? This was happening in the middle of the park. Plenty of people were surrounding me and this monster._

_So, why were none of them panicking? This definitely couldn't happen everyday!_

_My lack of paying attention cost me. A head managed to hit me in the chest, and I went flying. Right into someone._

_The boy turned around to glare at me. "Watch where you're going," he snapped. I noticed his hand flew to his waist when I had startled him. I gasped as I saw what was hanging there. A sword. An actual real-life sword._

_He looked closer at me, and then, finally, saw the monster behind me. "That's a-"_

"_Monster?" I finished. "Yeah."_

_The boy drew his sword and started to charge the monster. It noticed him- kinda hard to miss him. However, it just knocked him out of the way and came at me again._

_The last thing I saw was at least three sets of red, glowing eyes closing in on me._

...

* * *

"Hippolyta Graham! Get your butt out of bed this instant or you will miss the school bus!" I groaned and rolled over in my bed. That dream had seemed so real. I had actually woken up with sweat forming on my forehead. I didn't want to get up, nevertheless.

* * *

"HIPPOLYTA! THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES AND YOUR ASS BETTER BE ON IT!!"

* * *

"Coming, Aunt Kathy," I called.

* * *

The torture I call my life had just begun.

* * *

I threw on my favorite pair of faded blue jeans and a shirt grabbed at random. Grabbing my bag, I saw that Aunt Kathy hadn't been kidding. I literally had five minutes.

* * *

I ran outside my room to the stairs. Deciding it'd be quicker, I slid down the banister, nearly knocking over my cousin on her way down.

* * *

I threw a quick "Sorry!" over my shoulder, yet continued down the banister. Leaning forward, I gathered speed. When I was near the bottom, I tensed up. As soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs, I flipped upward.

* * *

My uncle applauded as I landed on my feet. "Oh, ten points," he chortled. "Here," he said, tossing an apple at my head. With my reflexes being what they are, I caught it easily.

* * *

"Thanks!" I yelled as I pulled on my sneakers. I ran past him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as I passed. "Gotta go! Don't want to miss the bus!" I used as an explanation.

* * *

"Don't make anyone cry today!" Uncle George called after me, jokingly. I smiled. Uncle George had to be one of my most favorite people on the planet. He was my mom's brother, and he and Aunt Kathy had taken me in after Mom passed away. Aunt Kathy didn't like me much. I ruined her image of a perfect family with my history.

* * *

See, I never knew my dad. No one actually did, apart from my mother. But then she died, and all hope of ever finding out about him went out the window. I lived with it, though. What else _could_ I do?

* * *

I looked down at the army watch Uncle had gotten me for my last birthday. 7:32. _Crap._ The bus came at 7:35 exactly, every day. It was like the bus driver had OCD about being on time. Which meant I would have to run.

I shouldered my bag and took off. I was a pretty good runner, on the cross country and track teams. But I had three minutes to make it down the three-and-a-half mile drive.

I would be cutting it close.

Halfway down, I could hear the bus coming. I picked up the pace, if possible. I couldn't miss the bus again. Aunt Kathy would kill me. This thought gave my feet wings, and I practically flew down the rest of the driveway.

The bus was just pulling up as I arrived, panting and out of breath.

"Cutting it a bit close today, aren't we?" smirked the bus driver, Mr. Anderson. He seemed to like being evil to us kids.

I shot him my infamous glare that I usually reserved for doctors and Aunt Kathy. If looks could kill, this one would be a mass murderer by now.

The bus started moving, and I fell into my seat. My best friend, Ally, was already in the seat.

"You ran really fast today, Lyta," she commented.

"Couldn't miss the bus again," I said.

"Ooh, the Kat-ster threaten to maim you if she had to drive you again?"

I nodded.

"Remind me why your uncle can't just drive you?"

"He's leaving for work when I leave. He doesn't have time. Plus," I added, lowering my voice. "I think the Kat-ster threatened him as well. She seems to enjoy making my life total and complete hell."

The bus stopped again, with a stomach-churning crunch of the gears. I'm pretty sure buses shouldn't make that noise. A couple more kids got on, and we started up again.

"So, are we going to your house or my house tonight?" asked Ally.

"Huh?" was my eloquent response.

She sighed. Ally was so tolerant of my ADHD, and my general not paying attention. "We have that big project coming up for World History, and you promised to be my partner. Ours is on Greece, remember?"

It was all coming back to me now. "Right," I retorted. "Weren't we going to do this big dramatic thingamajigger again?"

This made Ally roll her eyes. "Yes, remember-"

She was cut off as Mr. Anderson made an extremely sharp turn, almost going up on two wheels. I _know_ buses shouldn't do that.

We shot each other fearful looks. The bus was approaching the highway we had to cross to get to school. This was the most dangerous part of our day. Each day, we felt as if we might not survive this. On more than one occasion, we had almost been hit. I was surprised Mr. Anderson's license hadn't been revoked yet.

The bus screeched to a halt right off the highway. The doors opened, and Mr. Anderson looked for oncoming traffic. There was a few semis coming our way, but apparently he couldn't see them. He took off across the highway, oblivious to the traffic approaching.

I closed my eyes. I hated cars, buses, vehicular transportation in general. Ever since my mother had died in that car accident, I'd been nervous around them. I preferred walking.

The semis slammed on their brakes to avoid hitting us. But, we made it. Once we got to school, I leaped off the bus as soon as those doors opened.

Ally and I walked side by side into the school. I went to my locker to drop off my stuff, and she did the same. In doing so, I passed a window. Looking out, I could see Mr. Anderson grinning and talking on a cell phone. A shiver ran down my spine. Something was wrong about him.

And I would find out.

**So... Whatcha think? Is it horrible? Good? Tell me so! I'm just a teensiest biased, so I'm not the person to trust on the opinion of this story. (Did that make sense to anyone?)**

**Anyways, who do you think Lyta's parent is? Cookies given to anyone who gives me a correct answer. And guessing all gods does NOT count. You might not be able to, 'cause I didn't give you all that much information... Oh, well!**

**Reviews make me happy! Thought I'd let you know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So, I'm not in the mood to do the disclaimer today. Here's Lyta to break the news to you.**

**Lyta: What if I don't want to?**

**Me: Look, I'm trying to be nice to you in this story. At least I won't be like the other authors and make my OC fall in love with Nico... But that is a pretty good idea.**

**Lyta: Ali Maximum owns none of this, but me, which is the reason why I'm doing this. She could do pretty much anything to me at this point.**

**Me: (laughs maniacally)**

**Lyta: Also, she knows who my father is... And I don't.**

**Me: Onto the story!**

I shook off that feeling of dread and walked to my locker. _25-15-47,_ I spun in my combination. The locker opened with a crash as everything inside fell to the floor.

I really hated people who did this. Walked around and banged on the lockers so, when the kids opened their lockers, all their crap fell to the bottom.

Rolling my eyes, I kicked all my books, papers, etc, so I could shut the locker without it jamming. My backpack was thrown in on top. Yeah, so I'm not the most organizational person around. Sue me.

I left my sweatshirt on- it pretty much never came off. Then, I went to go find Ally. We should really go to the library to do research.

She was at her locker, but she wasn't alone. There was a boy leaning up against the locker next to hers. James Younce. The classic popular jock. Of course, we were enemies. I was the one person who could beat him at running, and, in fact, did it on a regular basis.

I walked up behind him, but he didn't notice. He was in the middle of flirting with Ally. _This should be interesting_.

"-was wondering if you would go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

Ally turned around, with an expression on her face that was pretty hard to read. However, we've been friends for a year, and I've always been good at reading faces.

She was livid.

"Like I've said before, I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on Earth. I'd probably become a lesbo, before even thinking about you," she retorted.

"So, what does that mean?" he inquired.

"It. Means. No," she broke it down for him.

"Oh. How about next Friday, then?" He wasted no time, didn't he?

"Dude, she said no. No means no," I told James, making my presence known.

"Here come Lyta the retarded hippo, swooping in to save the day." Oh, _that_ nickname again.

I was about to come back with a "grow up," but Ally beat me to it.

"Shut up!" she snapped at him. "Hippolyta is my best friend! This is exactly why I won't go out with you! You- you douchebag!"

"Baby, calm down," James tried to do something. Only to fail. Epically.

"Oh, you did _not_ just tell me to calm DOWN?!" Ally was _screaming_ at this point.

"Ally, chill..." I warned.

Alright, now usually it was Ally warning me to count to ten before I lost my temper. This time, I was in her place. But, I didn't say anything. James would get what was coming to him. He deserved it. Yes, I was sick of him constantly picking on me. Revenge is great. Especially when it's unintentional.

"Promise you'll be nice to Lyta!" she shouted. "Now!"

Most people would've quailed under Ally's almighty fury by now. I definitely would have. But James' head was too far up his rear end to notice the right time to back down.

"If I promise to, will you go out with me?"

God, did this boy ever quit?

Ally shot forward and slapped him across the face. The slap echoed down the quieted hallway.

"Ally!" I grabbed her arm before she could do anything else. However, I couldn't stop the kick aimed at James' groin. It connected, but not with as much force as it could've if I hadn't been there.

Still, James doubled over in pain.

Ally moved towards him, but I pulled her backwards. I slammed her locker shut and dragged her off with me. Once we were out of the hallway, away from all the stares, I confronted her.

"Ally, you're the bestest friend ever!" I hugged her hard.

She looked taken aback. "Wha'?" she asked, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You are the only person, ever, who stood up for me."

"Oh," was her eloquent response. We stood there for a while, until I spoke up again.

"Hey, isn't today the 5th?"

"Um, random much? Yeah, it is... Why?" Ally looked confused.

My eyes widened. "Auditions!"

Her eyes got bigger as well. She tore her phone out of her pocket to look at the time. "Shiz!" she yelled. "They started two minutes ago!"

My heart burst out of my chest. "We've gotta run!"

And so, Ally and I took off running towards the auditorium. We burst through the doors; I was just slightly ahead of her.

"We're so sorry, sir," I apologized to Mr. Rhodes. He was the drama club director, and in charge of the auditions. "We just lost track of time, and totally forgot about auditions today!"

He nodded. "Sign up on the paper that's going around. Put your name, first and last, and grade! Oh, and girls?"

I looked at him; Ally did the same. "Yes, sir?"

"Don't be late again."

"Of course, sir!" we chimed together.

He laughed at our antics. Then, he turned to everyone else. "Now, don't forget, if you are actually serious about auditioning, you will get out of classes all day. We will break for lunch around noon. If one of you would be so kind as to pass that paper back to me, we can get started."

Brittany Clover (First-Class Suck-Up) gave the paper back to Mr. Rhodes as soon as I finished signing my name.

"Alright, thank-you, Miss Clover. We'll be starting with the singing auditions. As you all should know, these are the auditions for our school musical _Beauty and the Beast_. First up," he said, looking down at the paper, "Will be Annie Logans. Annie, if you would, please?"

She practically glided to centerstage and gripped the microphone in both hands tightly. The music started to play, and she opened her mouth. I groaned inwardly as I recognized "Party in the U.S.A." coming out of her mouth.

I fidgeted in my seat, and Ally shot me a look. Shrugging, I tried my hardest to sit still. It was hard. My foot started tapping.

"_What is the matter with you?_" hissed Ally. "_You are never this bad_."

I shrugged again and then remembered. I hadn't taken my ADHD medication this morning- I'd been in that rush. Whoops.

This day was going to be **extremely** interesting.

**So, what do you think? I know that it's not a lot like Percy Jackson right now, but it will come in later... just remember the dream. That will keep you reading (hopefully).**

**Lyta: Read, then review! Otherwise, I will never find out who my father is!**

**Me: Sorry 'bout the line thingy last chapter. I don't know what happened... Stupid computer...**


End file.
